Sherekhan
"And the red flower? You didn't even make it. You stole it from the man village... I'm not the fool I once was, boy, and YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!" - Sherekhan to Mowgli Sherekhan is a Bengal/Javan Tiger cross and an Assasian for the Rogues. Personality Cold and calculating, Shere-khan is a feline that has experienced a lot in his life. From the abuse of man,, to the red flower that burned everything in its grasp. The once gentle and soft-natured child grew into a violent and lethal killer. His past ambitions and sympathies lost as he aged and witness to just how cruel life could be. He is cunning and able to adapt with swiftness, however, somethings are just set in a way that grates on old frayed nerves. One of those things being man, and when those nerves are aggravated he seems to lose all sense of mind and goes after said things with an unnerving feral like tendencies. However, despite his ruthless nature and dangerous ways, there is something that lurks just beneath the surface of the old man. Some sort of need to change the way he has been for years. History Backstory Born to a loving mother, Shere Khan was a tiger who learned to obey every law that the jungle had. Even though he had to be one of the biggest predators around, he learned to respect the giants that were elephants and even went on to befriend a panther(black leopard) by the name of Bagheera. However as he began to age things changed, his mother was killed by man. The young Shere khan bore witness to the event, watching what men could truly do to those who did not stand on two legs. The event left the youth scarred emotionally, traumatizing the youth and starting his deep-rooted hate of the no furred two-leggers. However, it wouldn't be until later in his life that it would truly set in. After the death of his mother, his relationship with those around him begun to sour. His relationship, especially with Bagheera, deteriorated into almost nothing but harsh words and near hostile encounters. Not long after their final bicker session Khan really took a turn for the worse and started to hunt and attack others for 'fun.' More to let out his rage and pent-up emotions that he could no longer process. This problem continued to grow until he finally had something to settle it on. Man. A man had come into the jungle, and Khan who had no tolerance for such things; decided to take matters into his own paws. He followed the man long into the night and went to deal with the problem, unfortunately, the event left him physically scarred, and he had the first taste of the Red flower that night. Giving him a deep-rooted fear of the red flames that engulfed everything they touched. Further along, he discovered that the local wolf pack was raising a man-cub that managed to escape his grasp that night. He sought out to kill and devour the man-cub but after many issues and almost killing Akela, a wolf he had once seen as an ally, he ceased his hunt. Especially after the near brush with death thanks to said man-cub, the event has left him permanently scarred along his back and given him a very nasty limb in his right back leg. However, the old tiger would not be left in peace. War would soon reign the jungles just as it would everywhere else and individuals would have to pick sides. While he wanted nothing to do with the war he too knew he would either have to pick a side or be destroyed by its wake. He weighed his choices carefully and while he wanted nothing to do with man, he could not see himself joining his fellow darker animals. Their views starting to clash with his ever-evolving ones. So with hefty reluctant, he joined the Rouges... Year 1 Trivia * Like in the actual literature version of the Jungle Book, Sherekhan has a bad back leg which is mentioned throughout the roleplay. Though he was not born with it, he only obtained it after the incident with Mowgli in the Liveaction version of 'The Jungle Book'. * Conquest's Khan is a mix of the animated movie, the live action, and the literature versions of the character. Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Rogues Category:Alive